The Shy Hero:Kalos
by DatEevee1178
Summary: Calem Xavier, sixteen year old boy moved from his home region of John to the fashionable Kalos. He and his mother settle into their new home in Vanville before he is invited by the region's local Pokemon Professor, asking him to join a group of four in exploring the region. Accepting, Calem, and his new Pokemon now travel the region. However, danger leads to old, unanswered secrets
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a rewrite from the original I wrote… well years ago on my old account. I'll be rewriting both this story, as well as **_**A Hero's Prodigy **_**both at the same time. I'm planning on rewriting all pre existing chapters and stocking a few extras up if possible, and uploading them on a schedule to give me time to type up the rest of my stories. For those of you who do not know, I also have a wattpad account, which I've been using a bit more than . On there I have an ongoing Sword Art Online fanfic, a Sword Art Online oneshot, a Halo fanfiction, and an original story called **_**Zuell: the Sentien War**_**. I am planning on spending a lot more time typing than I used to, with plans to pump out multiple chapters a week spread across all five of my stories. So give me a bit of time with uploads, as I may be prioritizing another one at the time. **

**Annyyyway. Here's the part of any fanfiction any author despises; the disclaimer!**

**I do not own anything related to Pokemon. All Pokemon, characters,**

**main locations, or anything else related to Pokemon is owned by Nintendo.**

**Only things I own are the plot behind this story, and any OC's I may create. **

**The Shy Hero:Kalos**

**Chapter One**

**Professor Sicomo**

Calem took a deep drink from his coffee, relishing the taste. He enjoyed the powerful taste that came with black coffee. He was never one for adding any sort of creamers or sugar. They just dampened the taste, in his opinion. It helped that Aquacorde town made a mean cup of coffee.

Two sets of footprints came up from behind him, making him turn in his seat slightly to give himself a view of the two. There was one male and female behind him, the male looking nervous, while the female giving him a bright smile. Trevor and Shauna. The two were in their usual outfits, Trevor's being a plain white short with a green polo over it, along with khaki shorts. The boy had bright orange hair that outlined his head. Shauna had on a pink cut off top, with black frays at the shoulders, a black undershirt and three bows across the front, along with some really short jean brown hair was tied back in two pigtails with two bows. He didn't know too much about the two, but he knew enough to know what they were like. Shauna was, to put blunt, hyper. She was always running around with a cheerful look, bouncing along and saying everything that came to mind. Trevor, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. The orange-head was a lot quieter, tended to over analyze everything, and seemed less willing to approach others, unlike his counterpart.

"Helloooooo!" Shauna cooed, waving an arm wildly in a way of greeting. Her voice was light, trilling in the nearly empty plaza. Calem responded with a silent nod, which prompted her to continue, "Why don't you join us! Looks kinda lonely over here, and we've got some news to share!" As per his earlier observation, she was, quite literally, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"No thanks." Calem said, mentally flinching at the way he spoke. Even to him it seemed blank, emotionless. He saw Shauna puff up her cheeks, readying some other way to persuade him.

"Come onnnnn! You should just join us for coffee in the morning! Serena's your neighbor, right? She could-" Trevor nudged her with his elbow, interrupting the brunettes rant.

The shy boy took that opening to speak then, his voice timid, and higher pitched than Calem's, "Y-yeah… What she's trying to say, is that since you know Serena, and your here anyway, maybe you could just hang out with us?"

Calem nodded at the duo, "Thanks, but i'm fine." he replied. Shauna drew in a breath, but before she could say anything, Trevor's elbow hit her in the stomach again. The shorter boy mumbled an apology for bothering him before grabbing Shauna's arm and dragging her back to their table. Calem watched as they regrouped with the other two at their table before shaking their heads.

The other two of their foursome were another boy and girl, Tierno and Serena. He didn't know much about Tierneo, other than he was always up and moving, usually dancing. Which was actually quite good, for his, er , larger size. Serena he knew more about, for the main reason that she was his neighbor and had showed him around his new town, Vanville, as well as a bit of Aquacorde. Her full name was Serena Yelatair, and liked to carry herself 'like a lady'. She was quieter than Shauna, but more talkative than Trevor. She seemed like the perfect mix between the two, smart, but not overly. Talkative, but not Shauna. Although she never seemed to pass up a chance for a prank. Her ever present red-black fedora on her head, along with a black hatband.

His neighbor turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow at him. He simply shook his head at her and she nodded, turning back to her friends with an amused look.

Calem finished his coffee with a sigh, pulling out his dark blue wallet and placing a few bills on the table to pay before standing up. He grabbed his bag from where it lay on the ground and shrugged it on before trudging off, shrugging his jacket back into position. The boy's basic attire was nice and simple, something he could wear often; a black undershirt(which almost never saw the light of day), navy-blue slim fit pants, a dark blue jacket track jacket with white highlights, and black combat boots he got as a parting gift from Jake when he left Newbark Town. A dark red hat to top it off, with sunglasses laying across them. A Calem nodded politely at the group of teens as he passed them by, heading out of the cafe, towards the south exit out of town, towns his new home in Vanville.

He moved to the Kalos region just over a month ago, along with his mother, Grace Xavier. Yes, _The_ Grace Xavier, world renown Rhyhorn Racer. They had initially lived in the Johto region, Newbark town before his mother had gotten wind of a new Rhyhorn Racing circuit here in Kalos. Before he knew it, they were packed up and on the way across the sea. He barely had any time to say goodbye to his friend, Jake Silverstone, before he moved.

The quiet boy had just made it past the gates into Vanville town when an unmistakable voice called out to him, "Waaaaiiiitttt!" With a sigh, calem turned around to see the group of four behind him, approaching the gate themselves. Shauna had a hand cupped around her mouth, another one flailing in the air to wave. The boy in blue patiently waited for the group to reach him, speaking up once they reached him.

"What is it?" Calem said, eyeing each of them in turn, "I need to get back home soon."

The four all shifted nervously, three of them shooting looks at the forth. With a sigh of defeat Serena shook her head, smiling slightly. "We were hoping to tell you this early, but you bailed before we could." Calem simply shrugged at her accusation before she continued, "But we got some news. The esteemed Pokemon Professor Sycamore has decided to give the five of us a sort of challenge. He wants to send the five of us on a journey throughout the region to help him in his research." She held out an envelope to him as she finished, a red seal on it.

"Trevor managed to get this for us!" Shauna's bubbly voice burst out, like she was unable to hold it back anymore. "He works as an aid for the Professor's lab, and got us all this opportunity!" The girl was basically hopping from foot to foot as the said boy looked down in embarrassment.

"I-it wasn't that big a deal." Trevor spoke quietly, "The Professor mentioned looking for some young people to do this, and I put in a word about everyone." Tierno patted the smaller boy on the back roughly, bouncing almost as much as Shauna as he grinned.

Serena took the floor again. "That's all we know now, but we'll have more information tomorrow. Aquacorde, same time as we usually get there. See you there?" Serena ended with a sort of hopeful tone. Calem looked at the other's faces. Tierno seemed like he couldn't care(might be due to the fact he had broken out into dance), Trevor had a sort of concerned look on his face, and Shauna had a whining expression.

"Pleeeaaasssseeeeeeeeee?"

Calem sighed and nodded. "Sure, I'll be there." The three(minus Tierno, who was still dancing), all seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Alright. Just give that letter to your mother and meet us tomorrow." Trevor spoke, gesturing to the envelope. Calem nodded and slid the letter into his jacket pocket. Serena stuck her hand out to him, and after a moment's hesitation, Calem shook it with his own.

"See ya tomorrow, neighbor." Serena said with a faint smile. Calem simply nodded before turning on his heel and cutting down the road, the group of four following at a distance. It took him roughly five minutes to get to his house. He glanced at the house down from his as he walked by the entryway, watching as the group entered the Yelatair house's own entryway.

Calem shook his head as he walked past a small pile of rocks placing his hand on them. "Morning, Rider." The pile of rocks unfolded to reveal a large quadruped pokemon that was simply curled in on itself. The Rhyhorn snorted at him in greeting before shifting back to its original position, continuing its sunbathing. Calem walked up to the front of the house, unlocking it before stepping in.

"Cal? Is that you?" A woman's voice shouted at him from another room.

"Yeah, it's me." Calem shouted back, pulling his shoes off and leaving them at the door. His mother may not always care about things being clean, but treading mud across a carpet was a one-time mistake. He left the foyer and entered the main room to see a young woman sitting on a stool, leaning against a counter. His mother, Grace Xavier.

Calem looked nothing like her, while he had olive skin and black hair, Grace had fairer skin, tan from her time racing, and a morn of a darker brown hair, curled around her head. She was wearing a pale blue undershirt, a joggers grey joggers jacket, similar to his, tied around her waist. Standing on the counter next to her was a small bird, an orange head with pale body. The tips of it's feathers were white, with a black and white striped tail. Yellow markings protruded from the sides of it's large eyes. The fletchling chirped at him before flapping it's small wings and shooting off, out the nearest open window.

Grace smiled at him widely, "So how was Aquacorde?" She questioned, stretching her arms out in front of her.

"It was alright. Coffee was good, as usual." Calem's lips twitched in amusement as he saw his mother shudder. She had never understood how he was able to drink it straight black, always preferring spoonfuls of sugar and honey in hers. He pulled out the envelope, holding it between two fingers as he held it out. "Here." Grace took it, opening the top flap before taking out two pieces of paper. "It's from someone name Sicomo or something, apparently a Pokemon Professor."

Grace's eyes started to scan the first few lines, nodding slightly. "What's it for?" She asked, half listening for his answer, half reading.

Calem took the now empty envelope from her and tossed it in the trash can. "He apparently is inviting me to go on a sort of mission for him. That group of four that Serena is in got in, and the professor extended it to me." The boy started, making his way back to his mother, "He wants us to help him complete the newest version of the pokedex, gather data on pokemon, and go on an adventure throughout the region."

Grace made a sound of approval as she went to the second page. The two were silent as she finished reading the papers. After she was done she sighed and put the two on the counter behind her. "First of all, his name is Professor _Sycamore_, not whatever you said." She cracked a grin at him, "And the papers said the same thing, but more details. He wants you to travel around the region, to help him get data on the pokemon, as well as help his research in something called 'mega evolution'. If you accept, he'll be providing you a pokemon from his lab to travel with. Seems like he encourages you to try Kalos' gym trial as well."

Calm nodded, giving it thought. He would obviously be taking this offer. He had been planning on traveling with jake back in Johto once the two got their first pokemon until he moved. What bothered him was how this Sycamore even knew about him. True, Trevor could of put in a word, but he had never been to the lab, unlike the others, who he had heard visited with Trevor on a few occasions. Plus that he was new to the region, it just didn't make sense. Maybe because his mother was famous…

"You're planning on going, right?" Grace interrupted his thoughts. He nodded slowly. She simply smiled at him before turning away, going back to the second letter for some reason. Calem took that chance to head upstairs. He passed by one door before he got to his, a blue star on the front of it. He went into his room, taking his jacket off and sighing. His room didn't have much to it, as his room in Newbark was much smaller. Two bookcases stood next to each other, one filled with sheet music and album covers, the second with regular books. Next to the first one was a guitar case leaning against a stand. A body sized mirror was next to his closet. A large bed with blue covers was on the other side of the room, in the corner hidden from the large window. A small bedside table sat next to it. The window jutted out from the house slightly, a small outcropping on the inside allowing him to lean out and get a full view of outside. A desk and rolling chair were across from the bed, two filing compartments next to the desk.

Calem draped his jacket over the back of his chair, grabbing his guitar and a pic before crossing the room and dropping into the chair. He pulled it out of its case, grabbing a pic from a side compartment before putting the case down. He propped one of his feet up on the desk, the other crossed over his leg as he messed with the strings gently, tuning them.

Back in Newbark town he had started playing the guitar young, when a traveling musician and given him his first guitar as a souvenir. He quickly learned how to play, moving onto more advanced pieces of music easily. He got to the point where hsi high school started hiring him to play at events, and he held weekly concerts at the lakeside south of Newbark. He didn't have any plans to go big or professional, even though he was told he should. Instead, he simply played because he enjoyed it. His father had played, and helped teach him before he went missing.

His father, Jaron Xavier had disappeared when he was thirteen, three years ago. He was a professor at a research lab in Cherrygrove city, a small city close to Newbark. The place was ransacked and four researchers went missing, along with himself. They were presumed taken by the criminal organization, Team Rocket, who had been seen in the area. The researchers were never found, and the whole ordeal quickly faded from the minds of the masses.

Satisfied with the guitar's sounds, he stopped, slowed his breathing and started strumming, humming softly. That's how he spent the remainder of the night, playing song after song in his chair, mixing the sounds of his guitar with his voice.

**2549 words without author notes, original was 1796. Not bad for the first rewrite, if I do say so myself.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Shy Hero:Kalos**

**Chapter Two**

**Recital beginnings**

**I do not own anything related to Pokemon. All Pokemon, characters,**

**main locations, or anything else related to Pokemon is owned by Nintendo.**

**Only things I own are the plot behind this story, and any OC's I may create.**

Calem tugged on the laces, tightening the laces on his shoes before standing up. He ran through a mental checklist. Breakfast? Check. Shower? Check. Wallet? Check. Hat? Check. Calem sighed, straightening his jacket as he rolled his shoulders. He was wearing an outfit pretty much identical to the one from yesterday.(What? It's a basic, and decent, outfit) He checked himself out in the mirror in his room before nodding and turning around to leave. He grabbed his guitar and absentmindedly slung the case across his back as he stepped out of his room silently. He easily exited the house without making a sound, the air outside crisp and cool, dew drops still on the grass and trees. It was dark out, with only streetlights to guide him down the street towards the northern exit of Vanville.

It was pretty early in the morning, earlier than his usual departure time, just after six in the morning. There wasn't anyone else on the road between Vanville and Aquacorde this early in the morning, and there were no lights on the road that connected the two, so it was a sullen walk to the larger town. The entrance to Aquacorde was lit with lights, a large arch over the dirt road as it gradually turned into smooth concrete once inside the town. Lights adorned either side of each street. He reached the usual café right after it opened, three waitresses walking around the outdoor tables and finishing setting it up.

The waitress that usually helped him gave him a small wave from across the courtyard, meeting him at his usual table. Calem slid his guitar off his back and propped it against the table. She gave him a small smile, a small pad and paper already out. "Morning Calem, the usual?"

"Yes please." After a moment's hesitation he added, "Actually, could you add about a dozen berry crepes, Riley? Four blueberry, strawberry, and cherry please. And wait about an hour on them." Riley gave him another smile writing it down before pushing her brown hair out of her blue eyes.

"Anything else for you?" She questioned, and he only shook his head. The girl hummed slightly, looking at his guitar. "You playing that today?" Calem nodded slightly and she smiled brighter this time. "Hopefully you don't disappoint, hm?" She chuckled before turning around and walking off, shaking her head. Riley had been trying to get him to laugh after his first week of coming here, and seemed to take it as a personal challenge when he didn't. After a while she stopped with the jokes and instead was just friendly.

Calem smoothly unlatched his case before pulling his guitar up onto his lap, grabbing a dark blue pic with it. However, he started plucking each string with his fingers, adjusting them until they sounded right. He then stuck the pic between his teeth and started strumming with his fingers, keeping the music light and subdued. Sometime during the first song, Riley had come by his with coffee. He finished his song before flexing his fingers and shaking his hand, been while since he strummed with his fingers.

He took a deep draught from the coffee, ignoring how hot it was before putting it down and starting on another song, once again with his fingers. After a while more people started arriving, and then he swapped over to his pic between songs, quickly adjusting the type of music from slower songs to more rhythmic ones. He tapped his foot gently with the beat, strumming away, stealing sips of coffee between songs.

He had no idea when, but he started humming along with the music at some point. More people came into the café, ordering things but keeping an eye on him. He ignored them, continuing his playing. Calem had made sure to play softly, loud enough for people to listen in if they want, but not enough to steal attention from people. Kind of like background music, he guessed.

It was around seven in the morning when he felt more than heard some people walking up to him. He finished his chorus before trailing off, turning to look at the four behind him. "Feel free to take a seat." The four other teens all seemed surprised to say the least, all except for one, who was busy dancing.

"Now _that_, is something I can dance to!" Tierno said loudly, pointing at the sky with a spin. Shauna laughed at him, smacking him in the arm before plopping into a seat. Trevor and Tierno each took their seats, Trevor holding a sort of capsule and had a light smile on. Serena laughed and clapped a hand on his shoulder, patting it a few times before moving to the last seat next to him.

"Not bad, _mon ami_." Serena commented, losing Calem on the kalosian. He simply sighed before taking his guitar and putting it in the case, putting the pic in it's spot before sealing it and placing it on the ground, against the table. A few people at other tables clapped a little for him, but quickly stopped and went back to their coffee and food. "Never knew you could play, where'd you learn?"

Calem rose an eyebrow at her. Of course she didn't know, it's not like they hung out. "Johto. My… father helped teach me." He answered sullenly. He turned to Trevor quickly, gesturing towards the capsule, "So what's in there.?" Calem quickly changed the subject. Shauna went to comment, saying something about the guitar before jumping in her seat, glaring at Serena who was sitting next to her.

Trevor cleared his throat, getting the others attention before grabbing something out of a bag he brought. "I'll get to that later, for now…" He pulled three more envelopes out of his bag and handing one to Calem and each of the girls. "These have the rest of the information, and a way to contact Sycamore. Give them to your parents after this.

Before he could continue, however, a plate of steaming deserts was placed on the table. "Thanks, Riley." Calem spoke up. The rest of the group looked on in confusion as Calem pulled out his wallet, handing a few bills to Riley to pay. The waitress winked at him before turning away. The boy grabbed himself a blueberry crepe, biting into it and sighing in pleasure. Coffee wasn't the only good thing about this café. A few seconds went by before he swallowed and finally looked at the others. He looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "Help yourselves." Serena was the first one to take him up on his offer, grabbing a crepe. A moment later the rest of them did. The four thanked Calem separately as they devoured their crepes. He watched in astonishment as the dozen crepes disappeared in the blink of an eye. Looks like he made the right decision to order them.

After devouring his share, Trevor continued. "So anyway, it seems the rest of the info is straight forward. The Professor, once we agree, will be signing us into the official gym registration. Our names will be put into the system, and we will automatically be placed into any tournaments, gyms, and other official events if we chose to. We'll be traveling the whole region to help with the Professor's research, and attempt the gym challenge if we so chose. There's some more, but that's only if everyone here accepts." Trevor and Tierno looked between the three. It was obvious those two had already agreed and were ahead of the three others.

Serena scoffed, "I'm in. You should know by know I've been waiting for a chance for something like this."

Shauna squeezed hugging herself as she eyed the capsule. "What's in there? What's in there? I'm in!"

Shauna shot Calem a begging look and he simply sighed before nodding. "Why not, I was supposed to be going on a journey in Johto about now anyway." He said simply. Trevor and Tierno shot each other looks before Tierno grinned widely. Trevor placed the capsule on the table then.

He popped the capsule open, some steam coming from the inside. "Well then, guess we should get this moving along." Trevor said, his tone suddenly more excited. Inside, where three, shiny red and white pokeballs. Three markings above each one; a flame, a water drop, and a leaf.

Tierno picked it up from there-literally, he picked up the capsule to proudly show everyone. "Here are three pokemon, all chosen specifically for the three of you!" Tierno exclaimed loudly, setting the capsule down heavily before grabbing all three of the pokeballs. He held them out and pressed the buttons on the front, the red and white capture devices opening and a burst of white energy emerging from them. Three figures appeared from the light, shaking themselves as they were released. Their three starter pokemon.

The first was a frog like creature, pale blue in color. Two large, yellow eyes narrowed at the three of them. White bubble like things hung around its neck and upper back. A teal blue stripe connected with its white nose and went up between its eyes, curving around to the back of its head.

The second was a small fox, perched on four legs. It was covered with yellow fur, the lower half of its face with white fur. A bushy tail tipped red waved behind it, and large ears protrude from its head, with orange hair coming out of them.

The third was a spiny, biped pokemon. It's front torso and head was colored a light brown, with darker brown arms and markings. A green sort of shell was tight along it's back and head, with a red tipped tail.

Calem's gaze drifted over all three of them before resting on the pale blue frog. It stared back at him for a moment, only for both of them to wince at an ear-splitting shriek. "They are just _sooooooo_ cute!" Shauna's scream tore everyone's eyes, but only to see her jump down in front of the biped pokemon. "Look at this little guy! Can I chose this one? Pleaaassseeee?" The pokemon jumped when the girl landed in front of her, but quickly warmed up the the bubbly girl and was in her arms as she let out another shriek of joy.

"Shauna!" said girl stopped playing around with the green pokemon to look at Serena, who shouted at her. Serena shook her head and groaned, "I thought we agreed, Calem would get to pick first."

Shauna got a mortified look and slowly turned to Calem, who was… no longer in his seat. Her eyes darted around only to find him crouched down on the ground, staring at the frog pokemon, who stared back at him with equal interest. Calem nodded slightly and the frog took that chance to jump onto his shoulder, perching on it easily. The guitarist adjusted himself to the new weight before standing up, returning to his chair. "I already made my choice anyway." Calem stated, the frog pokemon croaking in agreement.

Serena only chuckled before getting up from her seat to approach the final pokemon, the fox one. "Good thing I had you picked out already, huh?" The fox yipped at her and allowed Serena to pick it up, moving back to her seat and placing it on her lap.

"Now that that's over with," Tierno got everyone's attention before pulling out another box, but much smaller one, "these are our pokedex's!" Tierno opened the box ton reveal five identical tablets. They were red in color, with black ripples emerging from each corner. A translucent blue etched from the sides of the object, forming into a shape of a pokeball on the front, surrounded by black. Each of the five picked up their own, looking them over. "These pokedex are…. Um…. they…" Tierno trailed off, shooting a panicked look at Trevor.

The smaller boy simply sighed, shaking his head. "The pokedex is a device designed to log data on pokemon. When you scan a pokemon, it gives your the pokemon's name, type, description, strengths, and weaknesses. Once you register your name to the pokedex and your pokeballs, you can scan your pokemon and it'll give you more specific data on your pokemon like their ability, moves, stats, and gender." Trevor picked up for Trevor, who had looked extremely relieved.

Trevor continued, explaining more about the pokedex's origin or some sort but Calem drowned him out. Instead, he gestured towards the table and his partner jumped off his shoulder and onto the table. Calem pointed the pokedex towards it and tapped the translucent part in the middle. The pokedex cleanly slid up, extending to reveal more of the translucent screen. A moment later a picture of the frog pokemon appeared on the screen, along with lines of info about it.

A mechanized voice came from the pokedex, shocking Trevor into silence. "**Froakie, the Bubble Frog pokemon, It secretes flexible bubbles from its chest and back. The bubbles reduce the damage it would otherwise take when attacked.**" Calem frowned at the image on the pokedex. Strange, but the pictured Froakie looked like a darker blue than his.

His musing was cut short by Trevor who had all but jumped up. "You know how to use a pokedex?" He exclaimed, with Calem only raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's not rocket science," Calem pointed the pokedex at the fox pokemon on Serena's lap, tapping the now expanded screen. A second later the same mechanized voice projected from the pokedex.

"**Fennekin, The fox pokemon, eating a twig fills it with energy, and its roomy ears give vent to air hotter than 390 degrees Fahrenheit.**"

Calem shrugged before turning towards Shauna and her pokemon, who both smiled widely like they were getting their pictures taken. "It's as simple as touching the button." Calem finished by pressing the screen a third time.

"**Chespin, the Spiny Nut pokemon, the quills on its head are usually soft. When it flexes them, the points become so hard and sharp that they can pierce rock.**" The two girls shared a look before both pulling their pokedex's out and scanning each pokemon. Calem, in the meantime, was doing something what Trevor had mentioned earlier, registering his pokedex.

It was a simple process, once that Professor Elm had showed him back in Newbark Town years ago. It was a bit different, as the design of the pokedex was entirely different, but once he found it, setting it up was a breeze. He simply typed his name in, along with any other info the device requested of him. When it gave him an option to put a password on the device, he jumped on it. Serena and Shauna quickly realized what he was doing, and started following his example, along with the two other boys.

By the time he was done, he had gone through and read more information about each of the three starter pokemon, along with registering Froakie's pokeball and rescanning. He read his Froakie's personal info, more of it confusing him. A different picture appeared this time, one the pale shade of his Froakie. Near the bottom right of the picture was a small, red star. There was no description or details about what it meant either. Along with that, Froakie had an ability called 'Protean'.

Calem knew most pokemon classified as 'starter pokemon' had a specific ability depending on their type. Grass types, like Chespin or Chikorita, had Overgrow, which increased the pokemon's attack by fifty percent when the pokemon had less than thirty percent health. Water types, like Froakie or Totodile, had Torrent, which did the exact same thing. And fire types, like Fennekin or Charmander, had Blaze, which once again did the same thing. This Protean ability was something else. Maybe Professor Elm would know…

Calem set that aside, resolving to figure it out later and focused on the rest of Froakie's info. Male, it-his stats seemed pretty high, and three moves(bubble, pound, and growl). He read through the more detailed descriptions of each move and pokemon before closing the pokedex and sliding it into his pocket.

He stood up with a light grunt, getting the attention of the four who were all still going through their pokedex. "As fun as this has been, I'm off. I need to get back and pack." Hopefully, Calem could be out in the afternoon.

The quartet gave a chorus of byes as he walked away, his guitar slung over his back and Froakie on his shoulder. The duo didn't get far before an unmistakable voice shouted out for them.

"Waaaaaiiiiiiiittt!"

Calem turned around as Shauna came running after him, Chespin at her feet. She pointed one finger at him proudly, a wide grin on her face.

"Calem! I challenge you to a battle!"

**So there we go. For anyone that read the original version, you can tell there's a few changes. Shauna ended up getting Chespin and Serena Fennekin, for starters. I also gave the previous unnamed waitress a name, and we'll have to wait and see why… **

**Also, regarding Froakie, it's changes are actually inspired by my most recent runthrough of Pokemon X. I kid you not, I got a shiny, Protean, perfect IV'd Froakie. My goal was simply to get one of the three, and instead I got all three. Sadly, it's nature was one that didn't really do much, but I can live with it. Took a short while to get that thing though, rip my mind. I decided to make Calem's Froakie mirror mine, because why not? I still use that Froakie, now Greninja, in my main party and sorta created a whole character behind that frog pokemon. **

**Original word count for chapter two was 2504 without author's notes. New version? 2816. Not as much as a increase, but that's because I am splitting these chapters up a bit between four instead of three chapters. **

**NEW POKEDEX ENTRIES**

**FROAKIE. The Bubble Frog pokemon, It secretes flexible bubbles from its chest and back. The bubbles reduce the damage it would otherwise take when attacked.**

**FENNEKIN. The fox pokemon, eating a twig fills it with energy, and its roomy ears give vent to air hotter than 390 degrees Fahrenheit.**

**CHESPIN. The Spiny Nut pokemon, the quills on its head are usually soft. When it flexes them, the points become so hard and sharp that they can pierce rock.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Shy Hero: Kalos**

**Chapter 3**

**Type Confusion**

**I do not own anything related to Pokemon. All Pokemon, characters,**

**main locations, or anything else related to Pokemon is owned by Nintendo.**

**Only things I own are the plot behind this story, and any OC's I may create.**

**Before I post this I want to apologize and thank the following people;**

**Fire4Heaven, TreeofFun, Gemini67, and Stylepoints Zero. Thank you for your warnings in the previous reviews, and I apologize for ignoring them until now.**

**Special thanks to Warhammer4life and Hybrid of Fate for pm'ing me about this problem early on. Once again, I apologize to you two for ignoring your messages. The way I looked at it was that I just published the story, and am quickly being told to block a bunch of random people. Then when I didn't answer, I was being spammed. It looked like an attempted scam, so I thought better to sit back and wait to see what happened. However I see what you mean now, and with so many others saying similar things I feel it would be best to listen to your advice. Once again, sorry it took me so long.**

The two stared each other down, one with a wide, cheerful grin and the other with a stoic look. The two waited while the rest of the group had time to follow Shauna as she chased after Calem, challenging him to a battle. He agreed, and the two separated, their pokemon taking up positions in between them.

Calem's mind was already running at a million miles an hour, taking in everything. Chespin was a grass type, which already gave it an advantage over his partner. The ground was solid stone, nothing there to help or hinder him. He eyed Froakie's frubbles, thinking back to the pokedex. What if he…

"Vine whip, Chespin!" Shauna shouted, apparently had brought it upon herself to start the battle. Calem's eyes shot back to the spiny pokemon, where one of the spines shot out, wiggling around like a vine before shooting towards Froakie.

"Left!" Froakie leaped to the left quickly, Chespins spine-whip-whatever it was-slammed into the ground before pulling itself back. "Jump and use water gun!" Froakie did just that, using his powerful legs to leap high into the air, launching a torrent of high pressured water when his jump reached its apex. With a cry from Shauna, the little pokemon dove to the side, skidding on its side before righting itself.

"Tackle it, Chess!" The Chespin, now dubbed 'Chess', darted forward towards the frog pokemon, who was falling.

"Tackle right back!" Froakie shot Calem a look with a nod, landing gracefully and immediately charging to meet his opponent head on. The two slammed into each other, grappling as the two struggled against one another. "Now, Frubble it's feet!" Froakie gave a wide grin shoving the Chespin off with a violent push, knocking it off balance for a split second. Chess recovered quickly, slamming itself into Froakie and sending him backwards, skidding against the ground.

Shauna made a sound of glee before pointing forward dramatically, crying out, "Vine whip, while it's down!" With a flurry, a single spine erupted from Chespin's shell and shot towards Froakie. The whip lashed Froakie across the side as he was trying to flip itself upright knocking it down again, face first. The excitable girl cheered, followed by her partner.

Calem on the other hand, cursed to himself. Chess was a grass type, with Froakie a water type. Everyone knew the basic type triangle, and just his luck, grass had the advantage against water. That vine whip had to have done considerable damage to Froakie.

The same thoughts had to be in everyone's thoughts, so imagine the surprise when Froakie pushed himself up easily, using one hand to rub a smudge off it's face. Calem narrowed his eyes at the pale Froakie. As glad as he was his pokemon was still in the fight, the fact remains that should of done a lot of damage, yet Froakie seemed fine overall.

Calem let a smirk overcome his features, pushing that though to the side for now, his voice loud as he called out. "Water gun, Froakie! Continuous!" In response, Froakie drew in a deep breath before launching a stream of water at Chess. The grass type tried to jump out of the way, but found itself stuck. It looked down to see a small, white ball of something stuck to its feet, holding it in place; Froakie's frubbles. Shauna looked at Froakie with a worried look before shotuing, "Chess, get out of there, quick!" The Chespin frantically pulled at his leg, only to remain in place.

Chess looked up in time for a torrent of water to strike it right in the face, blasting it backwards, or it would of if it wasn't stuck in place. The water gun continued to blast into Chess, eventually overpowering the smallpiece of frubble and launching the grass starter backwards. The Chespin skidded to a stop in front of Shauna, the girl crying out for her starter as it laid still, the battle finished. Calem held one hand up to his chest, using his finger to force his pointer lower until it cracked harshly, an old habit of his. Froakie stood straight, walking back to Calem, who kneeled down to allow him to climb back onto his perch on Calem's shoulder.

Calem stood, glancing at the Froakie on his shoulder. "You owe me an explanation for that vine whip back there." Froakie simply shrugged, the two turning their attention to the other duo. Shauna was sitting on her knees, cradling Chess while murmuring to it softly.

Calm moved to walk over, but stopped when Shauna bounded up, Chespin tiredly resting in her arms. Instead he wheeled about to the other three, who were bearing down on him, already launching questions.

"What were those white things?"

"How did you do that?"

"How did Froakie take the vine-whip?"

Calem took an involuntary step back as Serena, Tierno, and Trevor all took a step forward, more questions at the ready.

"How did-" Serena's latest question was cut of from a squeal from Shauna, who had zipped up to the group, a large grin on her face.

You wouldn't of been able to tell that she lost if you hadn't witnessed the battle. Shauna was, literally, bouncing on her feet. "That was awesome! What was that thing you did? Where you stopped Chess from moving, that was so cool!"

Seeing Shauna babble on like this seemed to make the other three realize that they let their inner Shauna show. Serena seemed to flush slightly before composing herself, Trevor just silently stepped back, and Tierno….. Tierno jumped right back in.

Calem sighed before raising two fingers to his mouth and whistling loudly. Everyone stopped and looked at him as he sighed, shaking his head. MIght as well tell them, they wouldn't shut up till he did. "First off, that 'white thing' was a piece of Froakie's frubbles." The boy turned to said pokemon, who puffed up his frubbles in example. "While they look normal, they can be detached from Froakie. They're pretty sticky, so we used them to hold Chespin-Chess," Shauna beamed when he corrected himself, "down to land the water gun."

The group seemed to take this as an acceptable answer, as they all started talking amongst themselves rapidly. Calem took this chance to slowly step away. He went back to where he left his guitar before the battle, sliding it over his shoulders before walking away, heading out the north exit.

Calem had to head home and finish packing. He had anticipated something like this, but not to as big as an extent as going on a region wide journey. He had a few little things packed up, but nothing to last him long term. He would need some more food and water, that's for sure. As well as maybe some more matches and other things.

"Hey!" Calem tensed as he was jolted out of his thoughts. He turned around to see Serena approaching him, the rest of them a little more a distance behind him. Once Serena caught up to him, he turned around and continued walking, his neighbor now at his side.

The two walked in silence for a minute before Calem sighed, "What do you need?"

Serena took a moment to answer, her question catching him off guard. "What happened during that battle? With that vine whip attack?"

"Honestly? No clue. And this guy's not being helpful with that." He jutted the shoulder Froakie was resting on, causing the pokemon to grunt at him. "That attack should of at least done some good damage, maybe even finish the battle right there with the type advantage, but it seemed to barely phase him." Calem turned to look at her, still walking. She had her arms crossed, a slight frown on her face.

An idea shot through his head, and he eyed Fennekin. The fox pokemon was trodding along on Serena's far side. "Hey, Serena?" His neigbor snapped herself back to reality to face him. "What was Fennekin's ability?"

She gave him a weird look, answering hesitantly, "Overheat, why?" So it had the basic starter ability….

"You know about the starter abilities, right?" Serena had come across as more logical than the rest of the group. Trevor has the brains, but she had more common sense. Shauna and Tierno were just…. Kinda out there, both in their own ways.

She gave a nod before reciting them, "Blaze, Overgrow, and Torrent for Fire, Grass, and Water types." Her eyes flashed suddenly, like something came to mind. "Does Froakie have a different ability."

Smart. Calem nodded, sliding the pokedex out of his pocket before opening it. He went to Froakie's entree before angeling so she could see. Serena leaned in to see, with Froakie peering from around their heads. "Look," Calem went to Forkaie's personal info, where the ability was located, "Protean. No idea what it does either, but it might have something to do with that vine whip earlier."

"Maybe it decreases damage from super effective attacks? You know, like Filter, or Solid Rock?" Serena continued to surprise him, she knew her stuff.

"Yeah, it could be." The two separated has he closed the pokedex, sliding it into his pocket. "I'm going to contact Professor Elm about it, maybe he'll know."

A sound of surprise came from Serena, and she gave him a wide eyed look. "Professor Elm, as in _the_ Professor Elm that leads the study on pokemon evolution?" Calem gave a careful nod and her eyes grew wider, if that was even possible. "And you can call his office just like that?"

"His personal number actually." A cry came from her as she walked ahead of him suddenly. She got in front of him and prodded a finger against his chest.

"You have his personal number? You have any clue how famous that guy is around here?" He could hear the others catching up to them slowly and muttered a no. "He's a celebrity in Kalos! His work on eggs and the evolution chain requirements is amazing!"

Was Elm really that big a deal here? He knew the Professor was a big deal, he was the head Pokemon Professor in Johto after all, but the guy was such a mess most of the time you wouldn't think it by looking at him. His outfit was always a mess, and don't even get started on his office. Plus his laid back attitude to everyone in Newbark made him seem like just another person.

"You two alright?" Calem cursed in his head, the other three had caught up to them while Serena freaked out. Said girl wheeled on them, ignoring Calem as she merged with her three friends.

"Guys! Calem has Professor Elm's personal number!" After a moment to let that sink in, the three of them all exploded. The four all chattered endlessly for a few minutes before they thought to turn to their target…

...who… was no longer there. Calem had slipped away while they were busy. Everyone grew quiet as they stared at where the boy was standing only moments ago. It was Shauna that spoke up, an evil grin on her face, "Serena… Where's his house exactly?"

**=]==**

It was just over fifteen minutes later, the quartet found themselves standing outside of the poor boys house, Serena knocking on the wooden door. A minute later the door opened, a women standing there. Grace Xavier. Serena gave the woman a smile, and a small wave, "Hey Mrs.X, is Calem in?"

Serena had come over a little after the Xavier's had moved in and introduced herself along with her parents. While Calem was more closed off and quiet, his mother was the exact opposite. "Serena! Good to see you! And yes, he's upstairs currently packing. The boy came running in here nearly twenty minutes ago like the devil was on his tail, you four have any idea what that was about?"

Serena simply smiled, hiding her malicious intent behind an innocent and polite facade. "No idea. Could we go up and see him?"

It was only a minute later the four stormed the room. Once again seeing nothing. It was evident as he was recently in the room, seen by the outfit pulled out and laid across the bed. The group look around his mostly empty bedroom. An open closet, guitar stand without a guitar, and an open window…

Serena dashed to the open window, leaning out in time to see a flash of blue disappear into the trees on the back of the property. "There he is!" The rest of them grouped up around the window peering out. It was Tierno who called out next. "These trees connect to route one, right?"

It was Shauna who made the connection first, simple as it was- "He's making a run for it!"

"Let's go after him!" The foursome darted out his room, Serena shouting a goodbye to Grace as they ran outside. They made it to the Vanville exit before stopping. Serena felt her pocket and scowled. The letter…

She grabbed Shauna's arm and whipped her letter out, a scowl on her face. "We can't chase him. We still need to pack." Shauna made a whiny sound, a thoughtful look on her face.

"How did he pack so fast?" Shauna's question was valid. He was ahead of them by only twenty minutes or so, not enough time to pack everything needed for a journey.

It was Trevor who came up with the obvious answer, "He must of packed most of it last night. He knew something was going to happen." The rest murmured their agreement.

"We'll follow him. Give us a call when you two leave Vanville." Tierno announced proudly, Trevor sputtering.

"B-but what about studying all the po-" Trevor was cut off as the larger boy clapped a hand on his shoulder, propelling him forward.

"He has Elm's number, Trevor." The orange haired enthusiast immediately stiffened up as he forgot about that fact. Tierno grinned as Trev suddenly got a nasty look in his eye. While everyone in Kalos knew of Professor Elm, and held him to high regards, Trevor's obsession with him bordered on, well, obsession.

Without another word Trevor took off down the path, surprising the rest of the group. Tierno gave a quick goodbye before giving chase, leaving the two girls in the dust. The two shared looks before both nodding and taking off towards their own homes, determined to get on the move as soon as possible.

**=}==**

Calem sipped his coffee gently, taking the moment to rest. He had heard the pounding on his front door, and immediately knew who it was. The Elm Enthusiasts. He had quickly grabbed his bag, throwing it and his guitar over opposite shoulders. A black and red pouch went around his waist, his hat on his head, Froakie on his shoulder, and he was out the window.

There was a large oak tree just a few feet away from his window, easily reachable if one was brave enough to make the leap. Or desperate enough. Calem had leaped to the tree, dropping to the ground after balancing himself, and sprinted off into the forest that bordered his house. It didn't take long for him to reach Aquacorde town at a dead sprint. He had taken that chance to visit a few small shop in the area, stocking up on a few things he hadn't had time before he was raided.

Once he was all stocked up, he had taken a short rest at the southern plaza, allowing himself to snack on an energy bar before continuing. Froakie sat on his shoulder still, munching away on a blue oran berry. Calem clicked his tongue in annoyance before shoving the rest of his energy bar into his mouth and standing up. Froakie mimicked him with the oran berry.

Time to move, the Elm Enthusiasts would be catching up soon, and he planned to use santalune forest to his advantage. He picked up his bag and guitar from where they were, leaning against the fountain and slid them on his back. His bag wasn't too large, as he didn't see the need to pack much. A few changes in clothes, food, water purifier, some potions, antidotes, and paralyz heals, and then a few more accessories. Enough to get him from town to town.

He set off, passing the southern gate out of Aquacord for the first time and onto Route 2. The route was similar to Route , but more open. A river ran along north and south to the west, a grove of trees on his right. Large patches of tall grass and flowers kept the area alive, and the sounds of wild pokemon were everywhere. He couldn't spot any of them, but he could hear their sounds. It was… peaceful.

**Previous chapter three was 2338 words, new comes to a grand total of 2802. Once again, not too much of an increase, but I still have one more chapter before I catch everything up. I've added about four thousands words too the original chapters overall, so I call that an improvement. **


	4. Chapter 4

**And with this, all that I have written in the original versions should be caught up. I have split the previous three chapters into four chapters, as I have obviously expanded on each chapter and added in new things. **

**We will be entering the great unknown in the midst of this chapter people, so buckle up, and let's see how bad this ends up. **

**The Shy Hero:Kalos**

**Chapter Four**

"Kie!"

"Finish it with a water gun!"

"Fro!"

Froakie pushed off the side of the tree he had been thrown into, launching himself up into the air. The pale water type took a deep breath before a powerful torrent of water erupted from his mouth. The water flew through the air, hitting the airborne Pidgey.

The bird pokemon gave a cry as it was sent spinning out of the air. It hit the ground violently, dropping what was in it's claws, and what they were fighting over. Froakie landed expertly before dashing forward, snagging his prize before retreating backwards, holding it in one hand, standing at the ready, as if daring the wild pokemon to try and take it.

The Pidgey pulled itself up and gave Froakie a dirty look before flapping it's wings and taking off, circling above Froakie twice before turning away.

"**Pidgey, the tiny bird pokemon."** A mechanical female voice spoke up from behind the Froakie, who seeing the retreating wild pokemon, turned turned his trainer, Calem.

The boy held out an extended mechanical object, his pokedex, pointing it upwards as it continued it's analysis of the Pidgey. "**A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand.**"

The black haired boy snapped the pokedex closed before sliding it into his pocket. Froakie made his way to him, clambering up onto his shoulder easily, still clutching his prize; a blue gummi.

Calem gave an amused look at Froakie, who gazed at the treat in reverence. "Feel free, don't let me stop you." Froakie gave him a gratified look before digging in, taking a large bite off one end before making a sound of pleasure.

Not many people nowadays knew about gummi's. Unlike berries, they served no healing purpose, and had no other effects anyone knew of. Growth of them slowed heavily in the place of berries like sitrus, oran, pecha, rawst, and more. They had slowly grown less and less common, until now when they were a rarity.

However, what he knew was that they a sort of delicacy for pokemon, with different colors representing different flavors. Blue gummis, evidently being a water type's favorite.

Calem had spotted the gummi hanging from a small bush, hidden in the center of an oran bush he was digging through. There was one last gummi on it, and he had snagged it for Froakie. However, a Pidgey had dive bombed Froakie when Calem passed it along.

Calem had heard once, from someone called 'Mr. Pokemon', which he was sure was an alias, that gummi's actually held some sort of secret they didn't know about. Who knows? Maybe Elm.

And speaking of Elm, maybe it was time to give the professor a call. He hadn't seen any of the Enthusiasts since he left Aquacorde, traveling north to Santalune forest. Once he got there, he was sure to be in the clear.

The young trainer pulled out his phone. It was a newer version, one actually that a very select few had. Professor's and their chosen assistants. Elm had given it to him as a parting gift. He powered the phone on before going through it raising it to his ear, the phone already ringing. It only rung thrice before it was picked up, a energetic voice answering.

"Calem? That you? About time you called!"

"Yeah, it is. How are things back in Newbark?"

There was a rustle on the other side, along with a door closing. Elm probably moving into his office. "Slow, nothing new has come up with the research on Eevee's evolution chains. We tried taking some strands of Eevee DNA and manipulating it by introducing different elemental energies, but it only reacts on those we already know it does. Water, Fire, Electric, Dark, Psychic, Grass, and Ice. Everything else we do to try and create reactions ends in failure. And we still can't even get those energies to take root with the normal energy in the Eevee Genome." A groan came from Elm, causing Calem to chuckle slightly.

The young Professor had been trying to experiment with Eevee's evolution for a while now. More types of Eevee evolution were constantly being discovered, which led Elm to the belief that an Eevee could potentially evolve into any type. Elm had been hung on that thought for a while now.

Calem thought over the problem for a minute before replying, "You're trying to take out the normal energy and replace it with other types of energy, right?" Elm gave a grunt as an answer. "What if you took that normal energy and combined it with another energy outside of the Eevee genome, then implant the combined energy?" Calem sat there, waiting for Elm's response.

...and waited…

And wai- Calem tore the phone away from his ear as a loud scream came from it. Once Elm settled down, he tentatively moved the phone closer, the Professor already talking rapidly.

"-never tired that! How have we not tried that? Combine the energies outside the confines of the Eevee genome would allow for more space for the reactions between the energies, which we can condense down before implanting back into the genome!" Calem could hear Elm slam the phone down, a loud bang sounded, probably him throwing the door open, and now yelling at his assistant researchers distantly.

It took two minutes before Calem could hear Elm returning to the phone, seemingly more calm. His voice still held that childlike enthusiasm, "I have a team getting the experiment prepped and the lab equipped. We won't be able to know today, but soon we'll be able to start." Elm took a deep breath before continuing, "On a less stressful note, I heard from Sycamore you accepted his Pokedex job. Congrats!" It always amused Calem how fast the Professor could jump from topic to topic. Must of been due to how young he was.

Contrary to most major pokemon researchers, who were all at least in their fifties, Elm was in his late twenties only, yet was already a major impact among the world.

"Yeah, I did." Calem shot a look over his head before turning the phone to it's side and holding it away from him. He pressed a button and it slid apart similar to how the pokedex did, but on a much smaller scale. A moment later, the translucent blue screen blinks on, with a young man on the other side. Short brown hair, crooked glasses, a mess of a lab coat covered in coffee stains. Elm. Calem angled the phone so it showed Froakie on his shoulder. "Elm, this is my new partner, Froakie."

Elm marveled slightly, studying the Kalosian pokemon. Kalos was one of the regions Elm hadn't had the chance to study yet. "Fascinating…"

Calem cleared his throat, snapping the professor out of this trance. "I have a question for you. Have you ever heard of an ability called Protean?"

Elm shook his head, frowning slightly. "No. I'm assuming your Froakie has this ability?" Calem nodded and Elm crossed his arms at that. "Could be Froakie's hidden ability. Every pokemon species has something called a hidden ability, that very rarely shows itself in the species. Even more rare in the starter sets of each region."

"Could you do some searching into it for us?" Froakie croaked his agreement at Calem, "Knowing what it is could definitely help us out in the long run."

Elm nodded before looking away from the phone, muttering something before turning back. "Yeah, I can do that. Anything else? If not, I need to go make sure preparations are-"

"Actually, yes." Calem interrupted Elm, knowing the man could go on rants once he started on his research plans. Once he was sure he had the Professor's attention, he continued, "could you send me some of your blue gummi stock? Send it to Santalune City."

Elm blinked in surprise before agreeing. "I mean, sure? It's a side project of mine, an old one, but I have plenty. There should be some there in about a week." The mentioned project was what sort of effect gummi's had on pokemon long term. It was a side pet project for Elm, one he had abandoned a long time ago for larger goals, but he still had a large collection of the treats. "If that's all, I'll be going now. See you!"

Elm didn't even give Calem the chance to say anything before hanging up. Calem shook his head before sliding the phone back into it's smaller version and putting it back in his pocket.

"That went as well as expected." Froakie croaked his agreement before the two set of once more. Better get to Santalune Forest before anyone catches up.

It didn't take much longer to reach the edge of the forest, the dirt path they had been following gradually fading out into the dense brushery. There was someone sitting on a downed tree at the edge, swinging his legs. As the blue duo approached, he hopped off the log and walked to meet them.

"Hey!" The kid, as Calem could now tell, shouted at him. Simple t-shirt and shorts, nothing really spectacular about the kid other than how young he looked. If Calem had to guess, around twelve. "You're a trainer right? You up for a battle!"

Calem looked at the wide smile on the kids face, then Froakie. With a nod, Calem turned back to the kid, "Yeah, sure." Froakie gave a small cheer from his shoulder, causing him to sigh. Leave it to the pokemon to be excited for battle. The kid grinned widely, seeming to share Froakie's enthusiasm before back stepping lightly.

"The name's Joey! You?" Joey called out loudly.

"Calem." Said boy replied simply, Froakie already jumping out onto the open ground between the two trainers. Joey reached into his pocket, pulling out a small pokeball. With a click, he enlarged it before throwing it high.

"Go, Zigzagoon!" The pokeball burst open in the air, a wash of white light spilling out of it and flying towards the ground. Out of the light, a small, four legged pokemon emerged. The pokemon shook itself, the remaining light flying off as it shouted it's name into the air.

Calem already had his pokedex out, the device scanning Zigzagoon. WHile the device processed, he absent mindedly noticed Joey catching the pokeball, which had fallen back towards him.

"**Zigzagoon. The Tiny Racoon pokemon**." Calem's attention shot back to the pokedex screen, which now had an image of Zigzagoon on it, details about it's types, habitats, strengths and weaknesses filled the screen. The pokedex continued undisturbed, "**It walks in a zigzag fashion. It is good at finding items in the grass and even in the ground.**"

Wait.. so it ran… in a perpetual zigzag way? That would be interesting to see.

Zigzagoon gave a short cry, and is if answering him, started racing forward, every other step changing direction so it really was moving in a 'zigzag' fashion'. Calem watched the pokemon. It wasn't very smooth with it's turns, but they were fast. "Froakie, evade!" The water type pokemon started to quickly back pedal away from the approaching racoon pokemon.

The Zigzagoon quickly caught up to Froakie, launching itself to the side of the frog pokemon. "Tackle attack!" Zigzagoon's trainer shouted, and said pokemon obeyed quickly. A small burst of white surrounded the pokemon as it launched itself at the pale blue pokemon.

Froakie managed to dodge, but the initial charge turned out to be a ruse- part of the Zigzagoon's movement pattern, as it simply touched the ground before launching again at Froakie, even faster than before. This attack landed, launching Froakie back and into the air. The frog pokemon managed to land on his legs, one hand one the ground in support.

"Water gun!" Froakie immediately expanded it's cheeks before launching a powerful torrent of water at the opposing pokemon, which only zig zagged away. "Again!" Once more, the water gun was easily avoided by the Zigzagoon. The racoon pokemon charged Froakie again, it's body tacking on a sheen of white again as Joey called out tackle again.

Calem bit his lower lip in frustration, watching how the Zigzagoon easily dodged any counter attack Froakie threw at it, landing another hit. Froakie stayed standing this time however, which gave it the opportunity to back step before launching another tackle, barely clipping Froakie's side.

There has to be something! The trainer's eyes shot around the area they were in, looking for anything that would give him the advantage when he came across a spot in the dirt. The small spot looked… wet, almost mud. A quick glance proved that, yes, there was a second on close to it. Two mud spots…

"Froakie!" Said pokemon shrugged off another tackle, looking back at his partner. "Jump!" Froakie, not questioning the decision, used it's powerful legs to jump high in the air, out f reach of the pesky Zigzagoon and it's tackle. "Now, continuous water gun! Don't let up!" Both pokemon, as well as Joey, looked at Calem in confusion. Froakie was the first to snap out of it, a powerful stream of water bursting from his mouth at the racoon pokemon.

The pokemon was able to come to it's senses and dodge out of the way in time, but it was forced into a perpetual zig zag to stay out of the water's reach. Calem watched as his plan unfolded and allowed a grin to split his face.

The barrage of water continued until Froakie landed on the ground, which is when Joey took his chance. The trainer threw an arm out dramatically, shouting "Tackle! One more time!" The little brown pokemon took off towards Froakie, but suddenly stopped, and fell into the ground. "What?"

Calem smirked as Joey finally surveyed the battlefield. Where they were battling was an all dirt road that led into Santalune forest. Water plus dirt equaled…. 'Mud." Joey came to the realization, opening his eyes wide in displief. Froakie's water gun had never been about hitting ZIgzagoon. Instead, he was ruining the even terrain, making it nearly impossible for the racoon pokemon to move erratically.

"Water gun! HEad on!" Froakie planted himself down, drawing in a deep breath before unleashing another torrent of water straight at the downed pokemon. The Zigzagoon had been running around crazily the whole battle. That must of taken a good amount of energy to do so. So if Calem was correct…

The water gun slammed into the struggling pokemon's face. The Zigzagoon was helplessly stuck in the mud and unable to get out in time. The blast pushed the pokemon back slowly, until finally throwing it clear of the mud. The racoon pokemon landed further back on the ground, down and out. Joey simply sighed, pulling out his pokeball and raising it up to recall Zigzagoon. The red beam of light sucked the pokemon back into the pokeball silently.

Calem started to move around the mud piles, Froakie meeting up with him and clambering up onto his shoulder. Joey approached the duo, shaking his head. "Never would've thought to look at the ground. That was some pretty good thinking there." Joey praised him, which Calem only responded with a shrug. "Well, either way that was a good fight. I'm heading back to Aquacorde, you two stay safe." The trainer reached an arm out to shake, which after a moment, Calem answered with his own hand. Joey turned back down the way Calem and Froakie came from and set off, whistling to himself as he went.

The blue duo watched him for a moment before turning to Santalune Forest. He pulled a berry out of his bag, handing it to his partner before setting off into the forest's reach, walking into the shadows.

Hopefully he doesn't get lost.

**NEW POKEDEX ENTRIES**

**PIDGEY. The tiny bird pokemon. A common sight in forests and woods, It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand. **

**ZIGZAGOON. The tiny racoon pokemon. It walks in a zigzag fashion. It is good at finding items in the grass, and even in the ground.**


End file.
